Causing Havoc
by Sadistic Creator of Death
Summary: When our favourite assassin comes to Ireland and starts killing people how will people react? Will they call on the Sanctuary? Will our egotistical detectives be able to stop her? Or have they met their match? What about old enemies? Who comes back from the dead and team up? parings will be: VC/SP and CW/CS
1. Chapter 1

Celeana Sardothien awoke. Feeling slightly under slept. She was up all day and half the night doing research about this new world they had discovered. It was beautiful. The sights, the people, the killings. It was perfect and she was packed and ready to go.

Chaol Westfall stormed in, looking handsome. And scary.

"Why do you have to go? Are you not happy here?"

"I can't Chaol. Its... Its Cain. I'm having a lot more nightmares about him. I have to get put-"

Chaol cut her off with a lingering kiss.

"If you have to go, at least let me come with you." He whispered, his breath fanned out across her skin.

"I can't let you come if you look like your going to pummel some one 24/7. If you come, you loose the attitude and move on."

"Agreed."

He kissed her once more then left to get packing.

_Ireland here we come._


	2. Chapter 2

Celeana awoke feeling giddy and excited. This was going to be fun. She always dreamed of a world where she was nobody and this was her chance. And Chaol was coming with her, _even_ better!

She walked down to his rooms to find his stacking his books into a suitcase. He had gotten rid of everything else. Picked up the rug, stripped the bed, empty draws. She walked up behind and wrapped her arms around his waist, and he tensed. Probably thinking he was being kidnapped.

"Morning..." She purred and relaxed into her.

"You really shouldn't scare me like that, Mrs Sardothian."

"Why? What could you possibly do. Other then scream in my face about respect and blah, blah, blah."

Then suddenly she was pinned to his bed. And he picked himself up to his forearms, legs tangling.

"I could deprive you of my kisses for a week." He told her, all to serious.

She scoffed at him,

"Pfft. If I recall correctly, it's _you_ that can't keep off me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really," she patted his chest, "Now get off me big fella. We have a plane to catch."

He scowled at her, but hopped up nevertheless. He walked her back to her rooms,bid her goodbye and told her to get in the shower. She whacked him across the face and he smirked.

...

Vallyrie Cain smiled as her husband fell off the bed. Old age had added to his clumsiness. No matter how many times he tried to deny it, but Skulduggery Pleasant wasn't as elegant as he used to be.

She watched him sit up and glare at her.

"Valkyrie, I know your a bed hog, but you don't need to kick me off the bed."

She smiled suggestively and crawled to the edge of the bed. Skulduggery sat on his knees and grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her so hard that she thought she was going to faint.

His tounge ran along her bottom lip and she declined the offer. He sucked on her lip and pulled on it causing her to gasp and he took the opportunity. Their tounges having a battle of dominance when his phone rang. He groaned and reluctantly pulled away.

"Mr Pleasant, we are in deep trouble." Said a deep, rough voice.


	3. Chapter 3

This is set after Heir of Fire and Celeana didn't past that test thing. Also she isn't blood bound to Rowan. She killed him.

And Skulduggery is human, if you haven't already noticed.

Celeana and Chaol arrived a little over 10am. The sun was hiding and it was lashing down with rain. They ran out of the airport and hailed a cap. He took them to a hotel. And they checked in for 5 weeks. Until they found a house to live in themselves.

Chaol dumped his bags by the closet and collapsed onto the bed. He had never felt like this before. It was day time, why was he so tired?

But none of that mattered when Celeana slipped in next to him. He held her tightly to him and they fell asleep.

...

Skulduggery walked out of the room suddenly and Valkyrie sighed. She got up showered and dressed to find Skulduggery frowning and writing things down on a notpad. Despite the speed of his writing it was elegant and easy to read.

She made two cups of coffee and set them down on the bench when Skulduggery raised his head to look at her.

"Who was that?" She asked_ Who stopped us from taking this further_, was what she should've said.

"I don't know. Didn't give me his name. Do you recognise the name Celeana Sardothian?"

She frowned, "I don't think so..."

"Well she is From Terrasen a far away place. She is an assasson."

"And if she is so far away, then why are we worried?"

"She landed at Dublin International Airport last night. With a rigid looking man."

"Oh."

...

Celeana woke. She put on her combative gear and slipped outside. It was a stary night and the moon was full. She stalked the streets, hissing at passer byes who looked at her for to long. She had a job to do. She can't have any distractions.

She walked until she came to the right allyway and walked down it, leaning against the wall.

A man with sandy blonde hair and big glasses walked u to her a few minutes.

"Well hello there, Lil' Darlin' you must be Celeana."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry I haven't updated.**

Chaol woke up without Celeana next to him.

Now what is she doing. Stupid assassin.

He opened her suitcase and saw her combat gear was missing.

Great. She's probably killing some innocent person. Stupid assassin.

He should've known that no matter they were she would always kill. He sighed. Why did he agree to this?

XXX

"So who do you reckon the man was?"

"I'm not sure. But with the way he moved he is most definetly a fighter. Maybe a guard."

"Right. So we have an assassin and a powerful looking man, in Ireland."

"Yup." Skulduggery said biting into an apple.

Valkyrie looked at her husband. She walked around to him and sat on his lap.

She let her lips loose on his. His arms weeving around her waisted and she relished in the feeling of his lips on hers.

The way his hands carressed her skin underneath her shirt.

XXX

Celeana grinned at the man with the funny accent. Texan by the sounds of it. She like Texas, they all seemed... Minatious and wild.

"Hello. Are you Sanguine?"

"Yes."

He reached down to help her up. And once she was standing he pulled her underground.

"What are you doing?"

"Now, now. Miss Sardothien. I just got out of gaol. And I don't plan on going back anytime soon. It's incredibly boring."

"But... You're a hitman."

"Was. I was a hitman."

"So where are you taking me?"

"I'm afraid that will remain a mystery. CRAP! Now I bloody sound like the stupid detective."

"_Detective?_" She snarled.

He looked at her, but kept his mouth clamped shut. He let to much slip already.


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyrie and Skulduggery broke apart when there was a sharp knock on the front door.

They shared a look of puzzlement before Skulduggery pecked her on the forehead and made towards the door, Valkyrie followed him hesitantly.

"She's here. Take her. But lemmie warn you; she's more annoying then Cain." Sanguine looked around and his eyeless gaze locked onto Valkyrie. "Well hello, Lil Darlin."

She scowled at him and turned on her heel before leaving. Sanguine looked back at Skulduggery, shoving the slightly disheveled girl at him. Celeana stumbled and Skulduggery caught her. He slung her over his shoulder and she didn't protest.

"Well, I'll be off." Sanguine disappeared into the ground and Skulduggery shut the door.

"Val! Come into the lounge room. And bring me my coffee!"

He dumped the assassin on the couch and sat across from her. Valkyrie came in carrying two cups of hot coffee and one cup of tea. She sat them down on the table and looked towards the blonde sprawled over her couch. She raised her eyebrows at Skulduggery and he shrugged, taking a sip from his drink.

Valkyrie sighed and gently shook Celeana.

"Sardothian, I suggest you wake up." She said quietly, "I have a green tea here for you. Once you are in a better state you will need to answer some questions."

Celeana cracked one of her eyes open. She had beautiful eyes. Like aqua.

"Who was that guy...he...he wasn't nice...can... Can I kill him?" She croaked.

This time it was Skulduggery who spoke, "His name was Billy Ray Sanguine, former hitman but now he works for us. Better punishment then putting the bastard in gaol. And no, Miss Sardothian you can not kill him. He has proven himself quite useful. I may need his assistance once again."

Valkyrie passed her the tea and Celeana took a sip and sighed through her nose. Where was Chaol?

XXX

Chaol Westfall followed the black van discreetly, snarling at anyone who got to close. The can lead him to a round building in the middle of no where. He went into the nearest store.

"Hey there." He said to the store owner, "can you tell me where I am?"

He got no reply. "Oi! Where am I?"

Again the shopkeeper was silent. He was staring at something on the roof.

Chaol stalked up to him and the man looked down and sighed. "What happened to going away, once being ignored? You get harder to get rid of every day."

"Just tell me where I am." Chaol growled.

"You're in Roarhaven, but you might as well leave; we don't like your kind here."

He went back to looking at the roof and Chaol sighed and left the shop.

He walked into the round building and immediately people in grey clothing, visered helmets, had long scythes drawn and at the ready. One of them had brought his up to Chaol's throat.

A man with no hair and scars came around the corner, "Cleavers, back away." The man looked towards Chaol. "And you are?"

Chaol continued to stare at him and the man sighed and offered his hand, Chaol shook it numbly. "Follow me." Said the man and Chaol's legs started moving.

He tried to keep track of where they were going so he could make a quick escape if needed. But he had never gone around so many corners. Eventually they came to a set of doubled doors, two cleavers either side.

The man nodded and they let them inside. It was a throne room of sorts. There were two smaller chairs on either side of a bigger, dominate chair and in that chair sat a handsome man. A man, from what Chaol saw, who was completely and utterly bored. His golden eyes twinkled in the light and his lips curved into a sly grin.

"Chaol Westfall, its has been a while, has it not?"

Chaol growled, "Yes it has Erskine Ravel."


	6. Chapter 6

**Shit, guys, it's been a while. I just read the last chapter I wrote on this and I would kill me if I were you guys. I'm back, hopefully this time for good, and I also apologize about the very, very, bad grammar and basic English.**

"You know where you are, Miss Sardothian?" Valkyrie asked her softly. Over the past few minutes the dark haired girl had told Celeana what herself and Skulduggery did for Ireland. Celeana decided that she liked her but Skulduggery was a dick, who never let Valkyrie out of his sight. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he would do to keep her safe.

"Yes. I'm in Ireland. And I'm not answering any more questions without Chaol."

Skulduggery scowled at her and just as he was about to say something, something witty and rude no doubt, his phone rang. As he pulled it out of his pocket and caught site of the caller ID his look darkened. He gave Valkyrie a quick kiss on the forehead as he made his way out.

"Chaol," Valkyrie said slowly. "Am I correct to assume this is the man you travelled here with? From what Skulduggery told me, he's quite the soldier."

Celeana smiled tightly, "how would he know?"

Valkyrie returned her smile, "Skulduggery knows more than what you expect him to."

Celeana laughed, a short bitter cackle, "I'm sure he does." He came back into the room, "looks like we're taking a trip to the Sanctuary."

"Why?" Valkyrie asked him, rising to put her hand on his arm, "who was that?"

Skulduggery looked down at Celeana. "Erskine has had a little run in with your friend."

XXX

"You know this guy?" Ghastly asked as he walked up to his throne. Erskine glanced at him and his smirk widened. "Of course. We were good friends once, weren't we, Westfall?"

Ravel watched as he glared at the Cleavers, who were gripping him tightly, before he moved his hazel scowl onto him, "wouldn't stretch to _friends._ I tolerated you, that's it."

"Still witty I see. Ghastly, go call Skulduggery. I'm sure he'd just _love_ to meet this one."

Chaol's eyes narrowed further as Ghastly left the room, "you're not going to tell him."

"But of course I am." Ravel laughed. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, Skulduggery and Valkyrie _like _China. I want them to become friends again. Valkyrie needs at least one female, now that Tanith is gone."

"He'll _kill _me, Ravel."

"Oh, Chaol," Erskine's grin turned sly, his gold eyes twinkling, "that's what I'm hoping for."

**I know, it's short. Tell me what you think. What is Chaol hiding? It's probs so obvious.**


End file.
